Por no llegar a tiempo
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Tras conseguir la varita de saúco, Voldemort regresa a la Mansión Malfoy para eliminar a Potter. Lastima que no llegó a tiempo. Este fic participa en el reto permanente del foro "un mundo de retos.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K.R.**

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el reto permanente del foro "un mundo de retos"**_

* * *

**Personaje al azar: Lord Voldemort.**

* * *

Voldemort acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy. Éste estaba destrozado. La araña de cristal que solía pender del techo había sido soltada y había caído en medio de la sala hiriendo a varios, como podía indicarle las pequeñas heridas que Draco Malfoy tenía en su rostro.

Escudriño con sus ojos rojos la sala, mientras con su mano sujetaba su nueva varita.

—Bella, ¿dónde está Potter? —preguntó Voldemort con un gruñido.

Bellatrix Lestranger, que se encontraba en un lado de la sala, se estremeció ante la voz y tono de su señor.

—Mi señor —la mujer hizo una rápida y nerviosa reverencia—. Potter a conseguido escapar junto al traidor Weasley, la sangre sucia Granger, Ollivander y dos prisioneros más, otro sangre sucia y un duende renegado.

—¿Escapado? —repitió Voldemort apretando un poco más el agarre de su varita—. ¿Habéis dejado que Potter escapase? ¿Otra vez?

—Mi señor, contaban con la ayuda de un asqueroso elfo doméstico...

—_Crucio._

Antes de que nadie se hubiese podido dar cuenta, Voldemort había apuntado con su varita a Bellatrix y había empleado la maldición tortura. Ella cayó al suelo, chillando del dolor mientras temblaba y se sacudía violentamente.

Voldemort cortó la maldición y Bellatrix dejó de temblar.

—Por suerte hoy me siento misericordioso, así que no os castigaré tan duro —susurró Voldemort con un tono suave—. Estaréis recluidos aquí dentro hasta nueva orden.

Por supuesto todos parecían mostrarse aliviados con ese simple castigo. A pesar de que Potter se había vuelto a escapar de él, Voldemort estaba bastante feliz. Por fin, tras meses de infructuosa búsqueda al final había encontrado la varita de saúco, la varita más poderosa del mundo. ¡Y pensar que todo ese tiempo había estado en poder del viejo!

Voldemort se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala, pero Bellatrix habló de nuevo, aunque más tarde se dio cuenta de que mejor hubiese permanecido en silencio.

—Mi señor, la sangre sucia tenía con ella la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Pero solamente era una réplica. El duende lo confirmó...

Antes de que siquiera hubiese podido terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Voldemort se giró encarando al resto de las personas de la sala.

—_Crucio. ¡Crucio! ¡CRUCIO!_

Uno a uno todos fueron cayendo presas de la maldición cruciatus, sacudiéndose y gritando con violencia. Una vez Voldemort hubo terminado de desquitarse con ellos, salió de la sala a toda velocidad, encaminándose hacía la puerta.

_"¿Por qué tienen Potter y sus cómplices una réplica de la espada?" _pensó Voldemort furiosamente. "_¿Acaso se pensaban que podrían amenazarlo? No. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Para que iba ha hacer algo como eso? Potter no era tan estúpido." _

Pero entonces, ¿por qué tenía una réplica de la espada? ¿Tal vez se pensaba que era la original? Pero Voldemort estaba seguro de que Potter sabía que la autentica espada se encontraba oculta en Gringotts...

_"¡Claro!" _pensó el Señor Tenebroso. Potter había averiguado que la espada de Godric Gryffindor se ocultaba en Gringotts. Así que había conseguido hacerse con una réplica del arma y pensaba hacer un intercambio. Aunque no conseguía comprender el motivo por el cuál Potter la querría. ¿Un simple recuerdo? _"No. La espada está impregnada de veneno de basilisco y es capaz de destruir... ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo sabría el chico de la existencia de los Horrocruxes? ¿Acaso el viejo lo habría averiguado y se lo había contado antes de que Severus lo matase? _

Pero aunque fuese así, era imposible que Dumbledore supiese la existencia de todos ellos. Era muy difícil que Potter supiese que la copa de Helga Hufflepuff era uno de ellos y se ocultase en la bóveda de los Lestranger.

Pero en cualquier caso iría allí y ordenaría que pusiesen mejores protecciones al banco y a la bóveda. Si Potter conseguía colarse allí dentro (aunque lo veía difícil), sabría si el chico sabía lo de los Horrocruxes y si iba detrás ellos. Si era así, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas para asegurar su protección. Todo aquello le sucedió por no llegar a tiempo.

* * *

**673** palabras en total.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Os traigo en exclusiva (?) este pequeño fic sobre lo sucedido en la Mansión Malfoy después de que Harry &amp; Co. se fuesen. Espero que os haya gustado y todo ese rollo que os suelo soltar siempre.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
